Wrap Your Legs Around This Wrecking Ball
by actress-xx
Summary: Sebastian teaches Blaine how to shotgun.


**TITLE: **Wrap Your Legs Around This Wrecking Ball

**AUTHOR: **actress_xx

**RATING: **NC-17

**PAIRING: **Blaine/Sebastian

**SUMMARY: **Sebastian teaches Blaine how to shotgun.

**SPOILERS: **Potentially 3x5 - "The First Time"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Prompt-fill for the Glee Kink Meme:_I don't care when, where, and how, but Sebastian has some weed and he convinces Blaine to try shotgunning._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Glee_; title from Mission Hill's "Save Me from Me."

If somebody had informed Blaine Anderson that he would walk in on Sebastian Smythe performing an unsavory act, he'd have assumed it would involve the guy's cock, and most likely one - potentially two - other penises. Though he was indeed sucking on something, Sebastian was fully-clothed and alone when Blaine stumbled across him. He was barely able to make out the boy's silhouette in the dim room, but Sebastian's profile was illuminated by the flick of a lighter just an inch or two in front of his face. The flame dipped into a bowl, casting his features back into shadow as Blaine moved to leave.

"Stay."

The syllable was choked, strangled, which was explained by the audible exhale that came soon after. Blaine stepped across the doorframe before he even realized that he was moving. It also barely registered that he was shutting the door behind him until the room was plunged into darkness, and he had to wait for another tiny flame to act as a beacon before he could take another step. He was about to use the sound of Sebastian's low-timbred snicker as a guide to where the boy was located, but the bedside lamp was clicked on. Sebastian had apparently stretched himself across the mattress to do so, because he was currently on his back, smirking up at Blaine from his reclined position, one hand clenching his lighter between two fingers while the bowl was secured by his thumb. The other was toying with the dangling switch of the lamp as he asked through a breath of smoke, "Want me to turn it off again?"

Blaine scoffed and shook his head, the other boy merely shrugging as he returned his attention to the piece in his hands. It was mesmerizing, almost sexy, the way his lips met the end of the bowl as the flame turned its contents red, and Blaine found himself staring even as Sebastian lowered the piece, face stoic as he trapped the intoxicating smoke in his lungs. After what seemed like an eternity, he released a ribbon of smoke from between his lips. When his eyes broke away from Sebastian's mouth, Blaine realized that he was being offered the bowl.

"Oh. No, I - no, thanks. I never ... I mean, I _haven't_, um - I don't smoke. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just -"

The flash of mischief in Sebastian's eyes was enough to silence Blaine, but the Warbler spoke nevertheless.

"Breathe, schoolboy. I assumed as much; you're too tightly-wound to be a stoner."

That dark chuckle was back, and Blaine took another unconscious step forward, entranced by whatever Sebastian was exuding: sex and danger and every other cliche that was screaming at Blaine to head back downstairs to the party. It had been nice of the guys to invite him to a Dalton get-together after he'd blatantly abandoned them for the sake of McKinley - for _Kurt_, really, who had gracefully opted to stay home for fear of rubbing salt in the wound - and Blaine was already being a douche by excusing himself to call said boyfriend. The bedroom he'd assumed to be empty was occupied, specifically by a stoned pretty-boy who clearly wanted his shit, and the right thing to do was remove himself from the situation, place his call in a room that was actually vacant, and get back to his buddies.

Instead, he crossed to the bed, eyebrows knit in disagreement as he inquired, "'Tightly-wound?' Um, I believe I just spent my Thursday night getting cocked with you at a gay bar. Ignore that pun."

"True," Sebastian conceded. "You were also carried out by the other half of your committed, monogamous relationship to, what, get in a few minutes of vanilla missionary-position and fall asleep spooning?"

Blaine's usually steady gaze wavered, dark eyes breaking away in a sign that a nerve had been struck, and Sebastian scooted up slightly on the bed until he was half-sitting against the headboard. He took a quick hit from his bowl as he appraised the situation, weighing the likelihood of his two suspicions in his head. When he wasn't able to reach a decision by the time he was blowing the smoke out from his mouth, he verbalized the debate.

"Either you're doing that whole bashful thing I love so much because I'm right, or this is more pathetic than I thought and you didn't even fuck that little twink of yours."

"Hey!" The first and last time Blaine had snapped at Kurt like that, the poor kid had almost cried, which made sense considering it was the same tone that had been able to silence a chamber of bickering Warblers on more than one occasion, but Sebastian simply smirked, returning Blaine's once-again icy stare with one of arrogant satisfaction.

"Aha. Well, that's unfortunate, though I suppose it explains why you're so wound up."

The retort was punctuated with another proposal of the bowl, which Blaine had intended on ignoring in favor of the apparent staring-contest they had initiated, but, _fuck_, that guy was good-lucking. It was almost safer to look at the pot, which Sebastian leaned across the mattress to offer more fully.

"There's a first time for everything," he teased, and Blaine could literally hear the smug expression on his face as he added, "except for sticking it in your boyfriend, apparently."

"Dude, seriously -"

"I'm sorry, are you gonna try to tell me you're not the top in that situation?"

Blaine had tried to catch the laugh before it escaped, but he couldn't, and it just kind of ripped from his throat in some awkward chortle, but it was enough to get Sebastian laughing - a fraction harder than Blaine, either from the effects of the weed or because he found himself so damn witty, both of which were valid theories - and Blaine kind of hated himself a little bit. He had been ready to deck the kid not ten seconds ago to defend his boyfriend's honor, and now he was openly laughing at a joke made at Kurt's expense. There was something about Sebastian that always made Blaine feel just the slightest bit out of control. He'd suppressed the sensation when they'd first met, and dismissed it as drunken flirtation Thursday night, but now there was really no ignoring or excusing it.

Blaine got a high from Sebastian.

"You're an asshole, are you aware of that?" he said as he took a seat on the edge of the mattress, telling himself that the insult was enough to negate the fact that he was more or less in bed with the pretty-boy. Sebastian nodded as though Blaine had informed him of the weather, hitting the bowl again when it became clear that Blaine wasn't going to.

"Very much so. You'd be surprised how many people find it charming."

"Name one person," Blaine challenged, noting that even when Sebastian's pupils were completely dilated, they still held a dark sparkle. Sebastian flashed him a dirty smile before smoothly filtering the smoke from between his lips, asking, "Besides you?"

Blaine wasn't given a chance to interject, which didn't make much of a difference considering that neither of them would have believed the denial anyway.

"Did you happen to take French while you were at Dalton?"

The casual fashion in which Sebastian asked the question almost made it seem irrelevant to the conversation, and Blaine cocked his head at him for a moment before he realized what the boy was implying. He swung his legs up on the bed, sitting indian-style next to Sebastian, eyes wide as though he was being told a bedtime story.

"No way. You fucked Mademoiselle?"

"_Oui_. Well, _oui-oui_, if we're being technical," Sebastian quipped, holding two fingers up to Blaine before turning away to place his bowl on the nightstand, apparently sated for the time being. Even when he was saying the wickedest things, his voice was still so silky, and in his presently intoxicated state, it had dipped just slightly lower in his register, and, _wow_, Blaine needed to stop looking at the way his shirt was riding up his torso while he leaned over. "Living in Paris gave me a leg-up on learning the language, and apparently there's not many guys in Lima that can speak French to her without having to take her class first. She especially liked that I knew all the dirty words."

The mental image of Sebastian pressing Mademoiselle up against her desk while he seduced her in a foreign language might have melted Blaine's mind entirely if not for the larger question overtaking his thought-process.

"Wait, what? Aren't you -"

Sebastian had rolled back over, and was a lot closer than Blaine remembered him being as he said, "I just like pretty things."

_God, you're so fucking pretty._

There was a fraction of a second for which Blaine's heart stopped beating in fear that he may have spoken those words out loud instead of just screaming them in his head, but when Sebastian remained on his back, neither pouncing on Blaine nor pulling him on top of him, he assumed he was safe; a topic-change from the guy in question confirmed it.

"So, explain to me why you don't smoke?" Grateful for something to focus on besides the gorgeous boy laying directly beside him, Blaine launched into the catalogue of problems marijuana posed to singers. Just as he was getting to the danger of narrowing his vocal range, and starting to feel incredibly self-conscious at how much he sounded like the vocal-health pamphlet Rachel had handed him on his first day in their glee club, Sebastian interrupted with a loud sigh and the sentence, "Shotgun with me."

He elaborated when he saw Blaine's deer-in-headlights expression.

"I take the hit, and blow the smoke into your mouth. It'll take the bite out of it, so your throat won't feel as shitty afterwards. Worst case scenario, you cough a little and decide you hate it. I only have, like, one hit left anyway."

Sebastian was sitting up and retrieving his lighter and weed before Blaine could even process everything he had said, and then he added something about "inhale when you feel my lips on yours," and all Blaine cared about was the last half of that sentence, and he was nodding while he watched Sebastian's mouth pucker to suck in the smoke while his fingers expertly flicked the lighter that had started all of this, and then he was putting the bowl on the nightstand again while his shirt rode up _again_, and then he was turning around and grabbing Blaine by the back of his neck, and their lips were touching and Blaine almost forgot that he was supposed to be breathing until he felt Sebastian transferring hot smoke into his mouth, and were his eyes supposed to be closed during this?

It really didn't matter, because a second later they snapped open when Sebastian's hand replaced his lips as he clamped it over Blaine's mouth, instructing him to hold the smoke for as long as he could.

When Sebastian lowered his hand, Blaine's normally pouty lips were being pressed into a tight line, and he sputtered once at the new sensation, but obeyed Sebastian, who was staring at his mouth with a combination of pride and amusement. Blaine finally coughed out his diluted cloud, annoyed with himself that he hadn't released it as nonchalantly as Sebastian had been able to. The boy was still seated across from him, smirking as he watched Blaine's breathing return to normal.

"Not horrendous for your first time around, schoolboy; you're a fast learner."

Other than the lightheadedness he attributed to holding his breath, Blaine didn't feel much different than he had before the hit. He waited a few moments for the spaciness to dissipate, but it didn't. He blinked at Sebastian once, twice, and by the third time, he got it: he was just the tiniest bit high. He beamed at the absurdity of it, and the grin felt like it was stretching his face wider than he had intended. Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson were smoking pot upstairs at a Dalton Academy party. It was isilly/i. Blaine started giggling to himself, and then he was giggling at the fact that he was giggling, but then he wasn't giggling at all, because Sebastian's handsome features were getting a lot closer, and Blaine couldn't figure out which one of them was inching towards the other.

"How are you feeling?" Oh, Sebastian was definitely closer, because he was only murmuring, but the breaths were landing hotly on Blaine's mouth. He became somewhat aware of the fact that he was on his knees, and Sebastian was still comfortably seated on the mattress, which meant that Blaine himself was the one closing the distance between them as he whispered, "Do it again."

Perfectly white teeth were revealed as Sebastian answered with a knowing smile, "I told you I don't have any more."

"That's not what I'm asking for."

Then they kissed, really kissed, with nothing being exchanged between them except a few moans and the slip of a tongue. Blaine was still hovering above Sebastian, who changed that by once again placing his hand at the nape of Blaine's neck and tugging until the were both horizontal. Even though Sebastian was the one being pressed into the bed, both boys knew that he was still in control, and Blaine literally whimpered into his mouth when Sebastian ground his hips upward, brushing his own hardness into the erection Blaine didn't remember getting. The smirk that came to Sebastian's lips was enough to break the kiss, and Blaine's lips were as swollen and pouty as Sebastian had ever seen them. He reclaimed them as he maneuvered Blaine underneath him, and then his tongue and teeth were trailing dangerously closer to that spot behind Blaine's ear that made him pant even harder than he had been.

Sebastian knew how to play this game; no hickeys or bruises or other warning signs would be left. Nobody needed to know what was happening in this room except for himself and Blaine - at least until Sebastian decided otherwise.

Blaine wasn't even thinking about that. He wasn't thinking about anything except for how desperately he wanted to see what was underneath Sebastian's white I-just-threw-this-on-but-I-look-like-a-million-bucks-which-is-scarily-close-to-how-much-it-cost t-shirt. He pawed at the cotton until Sebastian snickered, sitting up to straddle Blaine's hips as he gripped the fabric and tugged it over his head, displaying a muscled torso that instantly converted Blaine into a fan of lacrosse. Blaine started to prop himself up on his elbows to meet the kiss Sebastian was leaning in for, but promptly settled back down so that his hands were free to run up and down the expanse of Sebastian's back. Blaine's ensemble was a bit more complicated than Sebastian's, who used one hand to begin unbuttoning Blaine's vest while the other moved to grip the boys jaw as their lips became messy and hungry against each other.

The first piece of clothing was pushed off of Blaine's shoulders, and the hand that had been steadying his jaw drifted down to loosen the stylish black tie fastened around his neck. The front of Blaine's trousers had become impossibly tight, and he groaned when he felt Sebastian's weight shift as the boy moved to be eye-level with Blaine's crotch, but the only attention his pants received was for his shirt to be untucked from them as Sebastian began unbuttoning it from the bottom up, nipping at the skin he exposed inch by inch. By the time he had made his way back up Blaine's body, the dark-haired boy was unabashedly working his hips up against Sebastian's, which had both of them moaning as Sebastian used Blaine's tie to roughly pull him into another kiss. Finally achieving at least some form of skin-to-skin contact felt euphoric, their high just slightly adding to the sensitivity of their torsos touching once Sebastian was able to rid Blaine of the shirt and tie he'd scrupulously picked out.

There was a moment in time when Blaine thought Sebastian might actually have been trying to hold his hand as they kissed, but the action made a lot more sense when Blaine realized his hand was being guided to the front of Sebastian's jeans. He unfastened the button as efficiently as he could with shaking fingers, exhilarated to feel Sebastian mirroring the movements on the front of his slacks. Their hands got in the way of each other when it came time to lower zippers, and Blaine suddenly found his own pressed against the mattress on either side of his head as Sebastian grinned down at him, grinding their hips together just once before slinking down the length of Blaine's torso to - holy shit, was he unzipping him with his _teeth_? Not wanting to shut his eyes and risk missing out on anything Sebastian was doing, Blaine could only continue to make little noises deep in his throat as he watched the fabric of his pants being shimmied off his hips and down his legs, where quick work was also made of his shoes and argyle socks.

The expression on Sebastian's face was borderline predatory as he situated himself between Blaine's legs, sitting on his knees to gaze down at the nearly-naked form below him.

"Boxer briefs," the boy noted, fingertips playing with the waistband of Blaine's underwear. "Interesting."

"Why, what do you wear?" Blaine inquired, fighting the urge to beg Sebastian to trail a few inches lower. He blushed slightly as he realized that he still hadn't moved his hands from where Sebastian had placed them, and tried to regain a bit of control by hooking his fingers into the belt-loops of Sebastian's jeans. Blaine yanked him down for a searing kiss, digging his teeth into Sebastian's bottom lip just hard enough to elicit a grunt before Sebastian plunged his tongue into Blaine's mouth. A hand made its way into Sebastian's hair, and it was Blaine's turn to smirk as he tugged the boy's head to the side, tongue flicking at the spot just behind his ear before he muttered, "I asked you a question."

Sebastian appeared smug as he straightened; the fact that he was once again towering over Blaine seemingly allowed him to ignore that he was responding to an order as he unzipped his jeans, lowering the denim until it gathered at his thighs. While the v-shape of his pelvic muscle was impressive, Blaine was more taken with the revelation that Sebastian apparently disliked underwear. His cock was hard, just barely glistening at the head, and Sebastian's mouth fell open as his own fingers encircled his length, senses heightened due to the weed he'd been inhaling.

Blaine's mouth fell open because the sight in front of him was fucking _gorgeous_.

Sebastian Smythe was, at the moment, the definition of a hot mess. Designer jeans unzipped and shoved down his thighs as he fisted his cock, the lids of his reddened eyes were heavy while his lips were kiss-swollen and wet. The products he used to keep his hair perfectly styled were exactly what allowed it to stay mussed in the area Blaine had threaded his fingers through, and the dark-haired boy itched to do it again, but settled for discarding his underwear while he watched Sebastian touch himself.

Blaine's erection landed heavily against his own toned stomach, and then Sebastian was snaking his way up Blaine's frame, until their lengths were stroking against each other with every thrust of their hips. Sebastian buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, groaning and mumbling against the skin he found there while Blaine was openly panting, hands clutching at the boy's hips. It felt like every other sense in his body had faded away to make room for the delicious sensation of Sebastian's cock nudging against his. When the rhythm halted, Blaine's brow furrowed, but whatever grievance he'd had shattered when he felt a strong hand gripping his member.

Sebastian's palm was slick with the combination of their precum, and it was enough to have Blaine cursing under his breath as he gripped at the sheets beneath him. A deep chuckle rumbled in his ear, and Sebastian gave a solid bite to Blaine's jugular before nestling down between his thighs, his tongue swirling around the tip of Blaine's cock while his fist continued to pump the length. Glancing downward, Blaine caught Sebastian's gaze, and the connection remained intact as Sebastian took him into his mouth.

He easily managed a few inches, blinking up at Blaine as he bobbed up and down, but was forced to look away in order to swallow the rest. That was fine, because once he took Blaine entirely down his throat, the dark-haired boy's eyes were rolling back in his head. Blaine grabbed at Sebastian's hair, further destroying his perfect style, and rocked his hips against his mouth. When he finally needed to come up for air, Sebastian's hand continued to tug at Blaine's cock as he breathed, "Do you wanna cum?"

Blaine couldn't nod fast enough, though the entire thing was almost moot when Sebastian flashed him a dirty smile and posed his next question, because Blaine almost orgasmed at the words.

"Do you, or do you want to fuck me first?"

Blaine literally tackled Sebastian back against the mattress with a fierce kiss, and between the two of them, they were finally able to rid Sebastian of those fucking jeans, though they were kept within arm's reach for the sake of the condom stashed in the back pocket. Fully naked against each other, the boys kissed and wrestled and bit and thrust until eventually Sebastian's legs were spread, and Blaine was working two fingers knuckle-deep inside of him. Cognizant of nothing other than the way Sebastian was clenching around him, Blaine latched onto the boy's neck, branding him with a deep hickey as he scissored his fingers, desperate to bury his cock inside of Sebastian.

"I'm going to drill you into this mattress," he promised, voice low enough to send a rare shiver through Sebastian, who blindly groped for the denim he knew was somewhere nearby. His fingers delved into the pocket, retrieving the condom that he held out to Blaine with an impressively steady hand, though he grunted in want as he watched Blaine tear at the foil with perfect teeth. "Turn over."

Sebastian cocked a brow at the demand, but complied, getting on his hands and knees as Blaine pulled the lubricated rubber over his length.

"Hot as fuck," he murmured, lining himself up with Sebastian's opening. All he wanted in this world, clouded by a haze of lust and just enough pot to let him forget himself, was to shove his cock to the hilt, forcing Sebastian to moan his name and grind his ass back against each of Blaine's solid thrusts. He gritted his teeth, entering Sebastian inch by inch, clutching hard at the boy's hipbones in an attempt to channel his need.

Sebastian groaned, loving that Blaine Anderson was finally doing exactly what Sebastian had fantasized about since Blaine had wandered into that Warblers' rehearsal, but it wasn't enough. He needed to be _taken_, hungry for the surge of power that came with knowing Blaine wanted him. He got off on that almost as much as the fact that an unmistakably beautiful guy was currently half-buried inside of his ass.

"I'm not gonna break, schoolboy. Fuck me - _please_."

Under any other circumstances, Blaine's initial reaction would have been to question if Sebastian was sure and fine and ready, assuring the last hesitant part of his own psyche that this was okay, but the last syllable that had fallen from Sebastian's lips caused something inside of Blaine to snap; he rammed forcefully into Sebastian, causing the ironic combination of "God!" and "Fuck!" to simultaneously fill the bedroom. Blaine fell into a hard, steady rhythm, and neither boy could muster anything coherent for a while, until their moans were given some consonants and Sebastian managed, "Y-Your cock feels so - _ugh_ - so fucking good."

Blaine groaned, swatting haphazardly at the boy's ass, though the blow actually landed somewhere on the side of Sebastian's thigh. He tightened around Blaine's length, and both of them were a mess of sweat and limbs and primal, masculine noises as Blaine maintained the rough pace, only spurring on Sebastian's dirty talk.

"Tell me how much you've wanted me, Bla - _oh_, God, Blaine. Tell me how bad you, how bad you wanted to fuck me when you came to that rehearsal, _fuck_!"

The memory of the delicious feeling that had surged through him when Sebastian's handsome yet unfamiliar face had been noticed in the throng of his closest friends, the electricity Blaine had experienced when the boy's eyes had turned on him with intrigue and hunger, the outrageously confident way Sebastian had circled the room like a shark to approach him - _everything_ about this guy - sent Blaine embarrassingly close to the edge. He slowed his tempo, accounting for it by deepening his thrusts, making them torturously purposeful as he tightened his grip on Sebastian's hips for stability, the boy below him hissing at the pressure on the unseen bruises that would surely blossom there by morning.

"Wanted you ... so badly ... Sebastian," Blaine admitted, punctuating his words with well-timed thrusts. The sound of his own name being delivered with such desire caused Sebastian's hips to try to buck against Blaine, but the dark-haired boy had too firm of a hold. "Wanted to get you ... on that couch ... and taste you ... feel you underneath me."

Sebastian was shuddering, and Blaine allowed his speed to increase as he spoke. He quickly brought himself to the edge once more, both with his forceful movements and the imagery he was painting with lust-soaked words.

"Wanted to find out how fucking _perfect_ you'd look with my dick in your mouth, Sebastian, what you'd sound like if I fucked this tight little ass."

The other boy released a series of noises that sounded like "arghyoucould've_fuck_."

"I know now - _ugh_ - don't I, babe?"

"Yes! Ah, Blaine, _yes_!" Sebastian voiced, and though it wasn't clear whether he was answering the question or reacting to the spot Blaine had just hit, it really didn't matter. The response was enough to shove Blaine off the edge he'd been teetering on. He inadvertently jackhammered against Sebastian's prostate as he felt himself spiraling into an orgasm, no longer paying attention to the words he was spouting.

"Gonna cum, Seb, gonna cum in your perfect ass; you want it? Fuck, Sebastian, tell me you want it."

"Want it so much, want_ you_," but the last word was drowned out by the roar Blaine released as he emptied himself inside of Sebastian.

After the last few twitches of his cock, Blaine pulled out, removing and tying off the condom once his eyes focused enough to locate a wastebasket beside the bed. When he turned back, Sebastian was reclining against the headboard, still a bit shaky, heavy eyes searching Blaine's expression for a readable emotion. Before he could find one, Blaine was crawling over to him, ducking his head to place a wet kiss on Sebastian's hipbone before taking his cock into his mouth. Sebastian's back arched as Blaine's head bobbed up and down his length, suctioning and licking in a way that had Sebastian gasping for air; Blaine Anderson ranked high in his already impressive catalogue of lovers. It was Sebastian's turn to ruin Blaine's hair, fingers raking and fisting through it in a way that would have seemed to a voyeur as though Sebastian was violently maneuvering Blaine's head, but he was truly just holding on.

"Goddamnit, _yes_, suck my dick; fuck, Blaine, good, so good. You're perfect. _God_, don't fucking stop. I, I'm gonna -"

Blaine took Sebastian's cock as far into his throat as he could manage as it started to swell, his tongue still teasing along the bottom of it as Sebastian climaxed. He swallowed, only pulling off after the spasms subsided and he assumed the boy was done, but a small drop of cum landed on his bottom lip as Sebastian released one more time. Blaine instinctively swiped at it with his tongue, earning a grunt from Sebastian, who looked absolutely ravaged. Blaine brought himself up until they were eye-level with one another, and their lips literally smashed together as they both lunged forward for a bruising kiss. The bit and licked and sucked at one another's mouths until they finally seemed as close to sated as they expected to get, and Blaine rolled over onto the pillow. They both stared wordlessly at the ceiling, quiet enough for the sounds of the downstairs party to reverberate up through the floorboards, until Sebastian's cocky voice shattered their silence.

"Smoke?"

Blaine's head fell to the side, the overheated skin of his cheek feeling nice against the cool pillowcase as he looked at Sebastian with a knit brow.

"I thought you said you didn't have any left."

"I can scrape the resin," Sebastian explained, allowing his head to loll in Blaine's direction as he added, "It's pretty bad for you, but it'll do the trick."

Blaine scoffed at the irony of that statement, but nodded, observing how seriously beautiful Sebastian was as his body stretched to retrieve the bowl. There was an almost comfortable quiet as Sebastian worked his magic, and soon a tiny ball of black, sticky ash was sitting in the bowl. Sebastian snatched up his lighter, holding it out to Blaine.

"Do you want me to teach you how to actually take a hit?"

"No," Blaine declined, shifting his body until he was once again inches from Sebastian's face, dropping a kiss on his jawline before he whispered, "Let's shotgun."


End file.
